chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Sing Beans (episode)
Sing Beans is the 4th episode of the 1st season. Synopsis It's dinner and a show when the gang stays up all night to cook the musical Sing Beans. Plot This episode begins with a customer requesting Sing Beans (food) for a musical act. Mung Daal and Chowder take the beans back to the kitchen to prepare them with Shnitzel. After preparing the beans, Mung explains that in order to ensure the dish cooks properly, the trio must stay up all night to watch the pot. To pass the time, Mung suggests telling jokes. When it's Chowder's turn, his joke telling is so bad that it bores the other two to sleep. Upon hearing the beans making noise, Chowder takes it upon himself to check them to see if they are done. However, the beans taste terrible and their singing is awful. To remedy this, he spends the rest of the night teaching them a wonderful new song. During the final rehearsal the beans escape the pot, sing their way all across the city, unite all the people of the city in song, and are subsequently eaten by a dog. Later at the show that evening, Chowder, Mung Daal, Shnitzel, and Truffles are forced to fill in for them. Fourth Wall Breaks *When Chowder sings his song about beans and tooting, Mung has Shnitzel carry in the next scene quickly. Quotes *(Chowder draws a straw on an easel because of the straw drawing contest the three are having that looks like a squiggly line) Mung: Ooh! Good straw, Chowder! That's gonna be hard to beat. Let's see yours, Shnitzel. (Shnitzel reveals a perfectly drawn straw in a styrofoam cup) No, no, no! That's terrible! I don't even know what I'm looking ''at! '''Shnitzel': Radda radda radda radda! Mung: Fine. I'll show you mine. But just to let you know, I didn't know how to draw a straw. So I drew you drawing a straw. (a picture of Shnitzel drawing on his easel with the word "nerd" and an arrow pointing to him) *Mung: Your turn Shnitzel. (after he told his not-so doozy joke) *'Shnitzel': Radda radda radda. (pointing at Chowder) Radda radda. *'Mung': Oh I'm sure it's perfectly fine to tell around small children. Go on go on. *'Shnitzel': Radda, radda. Radda radda radda radda radda radda. (zooming to his face while smirking) Radda radda radda. Radda radda radda radda! *'Chowder': (referring to jokes the three are telling): Ooh! My turn! I've got a good one! So a duck walks into a restauraunt - no, wait, I think it was a hyena... definately a hyena. ...No, no, a duck. So a duck walks into a restauraunt, and orders a steak - or was it spaghetti? No, that doesn't sound right. Mung: (sighs) Chowder: Maybe it wasn't even food he ordered. Could've just walked in their to get a glass of water. (Shnitzel is seen drooling) I don't know. Let's just say it was steak. (smiles) So get this! The hyena says to the waitor, "Put it on my bill!" (symbol crash) No, wait, it was a duck. You know what? Let me start all over. (Mung and Shnitzel fall asleep) yawned! Trivia *In an international version of this episode, Shnitzel's dirty joke is censored to where his face is zoomed in closer and his air quotes can't be seen. This version of the episode was aired in the US on August 7, 2010 as apart of the Chowder marathon leading up to Chowder Grows Up. *The customer is very reminiscent of the Cowardly Lion from The Wizard of Oz. *Mung Daal can’t draw a straw but can draw Shnitzel very well? Gallery Sing beans.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-27-19h41m35s181.png Singbeanssinging.jpg The Sing Beans.png vlcsnap-2012-10-16-10h04m35s131.png Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes